The University of California at Santa Cruz (UCSC) proposes to continue the training application which the investigators have titled "Baccalaureate Bridges to the Biomedical Sciences (ACCESS)." The goals are: 1) to improve the success and confidence of underrepresented Associate Degree (A.A.) institution students in difficult introductory chemistry and biology courses that are the gateway to a biomedically oriented curriculum. 2) To increase the number of underrepresented A.A. institution students who pursue careers in biomedical research through awareness, motivation and informed choices. 3) To provide underrepresented A.A. institution students with a foundation in fundamental skills and experiences that are the keys for a successful biomedical career. 4) To increase the accessibility of science opportunities at UCSC through key forms of institutional support such as course articulation, mentoring, advising, research opportunities for A.A. institution faculty, and curriculum development. 5) To increase the number of underrepresented students transferring to baccalaureate institutions, especially UCSC, as majors with biomedical relevance such as chemistry, biochemistry or biology. 6) To increase the retention and graduation rates of underrepresented ACCESS students who transfer to baccalaureate institutions. There are five major components of the program are: A) Study Sessions; B) Enrichment Activities; (C) Summer Research Institute; (D) Mentoring and Advising; and (E) Bridges Steering Committee. These activities are implemented through the efforts of ten faculty members from four Monterey Bay Area A.A. institutions: Cabrillo (D'Arcey, Ungar, Vogel), Gavilan (Clark, Lee), Hartnell (Ajeska, Hovde, Yee), and Monterey Peninsula (Durstenfeld, Oka) plus contributions from the UCSC P1 (Crews) and seventeen other research active UCSC faculty members. The structure of the program continues to build on concepts introduced in the original application.